Blissful Reunion
by sosise
Summary: An AU ending of my story Blissful arrangement. A promise i didnt add any OC. The lost child found his way to happiness. The family reunite, but will it really works?
1. Chapter 1

_This is a reply to a comment made by Lena-san in the Blissful Arrangement story. _

_An AU of my story Blissful Arrangement. _

_Please don't read if you think the last ending was perfect. I wouldn't want to ruin your fantasy, LOL. (And I just realize—that I have changed name of the butler Alfred into Albert in my story. I don't realize it myself and since nobody else did too, so let's settle it with Alfred, LOL). _

_Enjoy! _

_***********

* * *

_

"Good morning, Hajime-sama. Did you have a good night sleep?"

The butler, Alfred, bowed deeply to his new master. 6 years ago he had lost his mistress (and lover) Miya due to the cervical cancer she suffered for a long, 8 years of agony. And now, in front of him stood a young man, young in age but possessed an allure of a leader. His built was lean and strong, natural massive black hair framing his masculine jaw and sharp black eyes highlighted the boy's face. Smile never found on his lips, but once he opened his mouth, everybody will follow—he possessed a strange charm. Everyone who had met him describe him as scary—yet so powerful that they were forced to bow before his awesomeness.

The boy looked sharply at the butler. The butler held his breath, waiting for order.

"Get me all information about Kanou Somuku."

"…Kanou Somuku?"

"Yes. Don't make me repeat myself twice."

The coldness of his voice cooled the butler's spine. It was usual for the butler to receive a new order the first time in the morning. His master never explained, but every order he asked had always made their company at least profited another 5 million dollars. Maybe it was because of his education. He was strictly guided by his mother, Miya, to be the leader. Or maybe it's due to his birth line. He was the current leader of the second biggest illegal organization (in underworld) and the current president of a famous big trading company (legally). Despite of his age, he has already controlling most of both organizations' affairs perfectly. But no matter what kind of reasoning one took, they will never stop praising him.

But Kanou Somuku…? The butler thought twice. He was the only soul who knew the exact secret behind this new master's birth. And Kanou Somuku was one of the keys.

Did he know? The butler wondered to himself, but nevertheless, kept his thinking to himself. And the he bowed as low as he could, before exiting the room.

**************************

* * *

His name was Richard, 14 years old.

As a normal 14 years old boy, he was required by law to go to school. But it wasn't the case, although Richard still went to the said place. School was only a preface. The teachers never have the courage asking him to pay attention to the board. His classmates maintained a distance from him. They didn't know what to talk to him, since the boy himself never talked to them. He was always busy typing into his laptop, receiving calls from all around the world. It was still amusing for people around him to hear how he spoke fluent Italian for a second, and then answering in Germany in other. The teachers know that they have nothing to teach him, and in the end everybody left him with his own pace.

He was bounded to school because of the underage law that restricted all children should go to school. Honestly, he himself didn't care about how opening a frog can improve humanity. He had excelled further from his average classmates, having mastering 5 languages (it was forced by his mother whom required him to spoke and write at least Germany, Italian, French and Japanese fluently besides English), understanding the laws (especially Uncle Sam country's law) , rules of business (University level) and manipulation technique (his mother was a great teacher in this).

His mother controlled everything in his life. He thought he was free from her when she died 6 years ago, but it seemed he was wrong. Even after she died, he was still there; working his ass off, controlling the position his mother left him. He did all the work until morning just to find another problem and stacks of documents waiting for his attendance the next morning. He never complained. His mother always warned him that useless people don't get fed, or useless people will go to the drain. The motto had imprinted into his brain, and he couldn't let himself be a useless person.

He was tired. Yes, God knows he was. Not enough sleep, never ending work, constant vigilance (since he was a famous target of kidnapping and assassination—a lot of people will pay handsomely to have his head in the morning news) and never ending loneliness. The first three things were ok, since he was already used to it. But loneliness was something else. One just couldn't get used to it. He used to think about it when he was alone. He felt something was wrong. Some parts of him felt empty. He knew he had something out there who shared the same… same mind with him. But he just couldn't explain it and he didn't dare to tell his mother since she will tell him to shut up.

Despite the perfection, he was fed up. He wanted to go from the chained dog collar around his neck. He wanted to be a man named Richard, not a dog named Richard. Thus, he needs a plan to run. But he couldn't trust people since they were all bounded by his late mother to make sure he is in control. So, he needs a help.

He was told that a man name Kanou Somuku was the only guy on earth that ever made Miya-sama surrendered. This man should know how to free him from his mother's jail. That's why he needs the guy's information so that he, Richard, can be himself for the first time in his life.

But he never expected that the truth will be that unexpected.

"I am going! See you, mom." Tsukiya kissed her mother's cheek and went off. Ayase sighed, thinking how on earth a girl could jump so high like that. The girl has grown into a blossoming young lady of 14. Petite and delicate, she was the embodiment of female Ayase. Ayase's hair and eyes suited her perfectly, and maybe because of that, Tsukiya received constant flow of love letters and confessions. She was a tomboy, having to beat most of the guys in her P.E. class. She was the fifth in her school's rank, while always being the centre of attraction. People just couldn't resist her charm, her outgoing personality and the constant amusement.

Kanou still taught her how to do business at night. She still had her old interest in those market shares; however, she has found a new hobby, which was archery. It suited her, since it trained her to stay in a place, focusing her heart and shoot through the silent air straight to the target. Ayase and Kanou were surprised to find out that their daughter has actually played with the school team for the inter-high competition.

Tsukiya walked happily through the rain. It was a wet morning, and it seemed the rain wouldn't stop for a while. Tsukiya jumped around, avoiding water puddles, singing to herself while enjoying the stare of a neighbourhood cat.

She turned around the corner. It was a dead end, but if she climbed the wall, it will be the shortest shortcut to school. She has been using the dead end for weeks now, and pretty proud of herself to having found the place.

But today she was greeted by different view. Usually the dead end was the place people throw their trashes, and she was used to see a lot of trash bags scattered around. This morning, however, she found a dead body.

Chill come through her body. The person in front of her was lying motionlessly on top of the garbage bags. Tsukiya deducted straight away that the person is a male, and in her own age. He was wearing a long sleeve V-neck grey sweater, with jeans. She came nearer to look, and was shocked to find that the face oddly feel very familiar.

Maybe due to the umbrella that suddenly shading him from the rain, Richard snapped back to his consciousness. He opened his eyes in immediate respond. He was just succeeded in leaving the butler's tight surveillance last night. He had run all his way from the hotel to the small neighbourhood. He was rather tired and wet, and the stupid rain suddenly started pouring. He gave up and slept on top of the garbage bags, which was a better option than sleep on the harsh road or went back to the hotel.

Then he found a girl was shading him from the rain. The girl was wearing a school uniform, and strangely, blond with blue eyes. Richard never knows that Japanese have such traits. And she smiled to him.

"Excuse me, are you all right?" Tsukiya asked the stranger, while holding out her umbrella even further. "You looked tired, did you wound up somewhere? If you don't mind, please have my umbrella."

"…Thanks." The guy talked back to Tsukiya. Unexpectedly, the guy sounded so familiar. She felt like she knows him all along. She felt urges to take him home.

"If you don't mind, how about taking rest in my house?" Tsukiya smiled. "It's near and I can provide you with better shelter."

Richard suddenly felt so tired and the invitation sounded so nice. He gave up and nodded. He followed the girl blindly, staring at her body. She seemed very familiar… something about her made him feel he had found the other half.

He suddenly wanted to cry, but he stopped himself from it. Instead, he walked behind the lady, wondering why he believed a stranger. But his feet automatically followed.

Strange, indeed.

********************************

* * *

Richard immersed himself into the so called famous Japanese bathtub. It was really nice, hot and warm against his cold skin. He was freezing out there; having the rain soaked him to the bone. The girl took him into a regular mansion and shoved him into the bathroom.

"I'll tell my mother to leave your towel and changed clothes here!" the girl's voice called out to him. "It's my dad's clothes and it may be too big, but please use it first while I dry your clothes!"

Richard looked down into the steaming water. The girl was so unguarded and she gave him a shelter without even asking where he came from. She didn't ask his name or address, she just took him in. It's so careless yet so full of a feeling he never knows.

All his childhood he was raised with cold hand, under the supervision of a cold mother who wanted perfection in everything. He didn't know what was affection and so-called love, the famous feeling that had been used as successful advertisement theme, entertainment plot, and moreover, the appropriate reason why a baby was born. All he knew he was trained to be the best in everything he did. If he succeeds doing something, he will get a reward in form of money. The bigger the project, the larger the money sums. But never his mother ever held him in her hands or smiling to him.

He thought it was normal. But then, he started to realize it wasn't the case by the time he entered kindergarten. He saw a lot of other kids got kisses and hugged by their fetching parents. He began to question why actually he never get touched nor kissed nor hugged like that. And he came to a conclusion that actually… maybe he wasn't loved. Or maybe he _didn't_ need one. He compared himself and other kids, and found out that love is a hindrance in reaching goals. Those loved kids couldn't even achieved half of what he could do now. He was always alone since he didn't need anybody else to support him. He was fine alone; it made his life peaceful. So in a way, he was fine.

He told himself all the time that he was fine, he was better, he was _OK_.

His head started to spin. The hot steam filled his head. His chest beats louder and his skin felt hot. Richard pulled himself out from the bathtub and reached the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a bigger version of the girl, a blonde woman using an apron, was stacking out some fresh towel on the sink.

"Ah, I am sorry." The woman smiled. "I just get you a new towel."

Richard suddenly felt like crying. A smile that made him missed something. A smile he missed so much. Something that he should but he never get. Something that somehow felt so familiar. His chest filled with sudden sadness that he couldn't helped but wanted to cry. He moved forward and grabbed the woman's arms.

"Ah!" the woman flinched. "Sorry are you ok?"

Richad shook his head. "Tell me." He whispered, "Why do I feel this way?"

"Ah? Are you OK?" Ayase grabbed the hand which grabbed his arm strongly. "Do you feel bad?"

"Why… why…. Do I think I know you?" Richard spoke louder. "Why… do I want to cry?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My head… hurts." Richard muttered and kneeled down. Ayase was surprised, and immediately helped him up. But then, he saw tears rushing down from the boy's eyes.

"What happened?" Ayase softly asked. "Just tell me if you like."

Richard closed his lips, but he just couldn't stop his tears. There was something about this woman that reminds him about gentleness. About a feeling he had forgotten long time ago. She felt so familiar that it hurts. He knew that somewhere in his heart, he has been searching for this.

"Why… are you concerned about me?" he finally asked. His voice was trembling, but it was audible.

Ayase was surprised to face the question, but he gently answered. "Because I think you need it. You had went through something bad, didn't you?"

Richard unconsciously nodded. He felt like he could tell everything to this woman.

"There, there." Ayase hugged the boy, who oddly looks so similar to young Kanou, and patted the boy's head. He was taller than Ayase, but because he was kneeling, he was shorter. And somehow it felt right. "You have done your best. Good child."

Richard felt something in his chest burst. He couldn't breathe while still crying out inaudible tears. He received the hug passively, while slowly immersed himself in the gentleness. It was a warm feeling. It was nice. It was so nice that he just wants to cry and stay there.

He enjoyed the embrace until finally he lost his consciousness.

* * *

I have rewritten the whole chapter. I am working towards the finishing line. I am sorry for neglecting this for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

_This should answer all the questions. I wish nobody get offended, but I know that a fanfic of a fanfic is not great read. However, I will express my gratitude to people who read this, since, this is a fun project. _

_ENJOY!_

_I have rewritten some of the parts. I will see this through till finish. Sorry for the waiting. _

_

* * *

_

"What should we do with him?" Tsukiya asked her mother. The stranger was sleeping inside the guest room now. He suddenly fainted. "I am sorry I acted out of impulse, mom. But he seemed like he needs help."

"It's fine." Ayase smiled. "You have done the right thing." Ayase looked down at the clothes he just dried. The clothes were high quality and he could see designer labels on them. "Where did you find him?"

"In the trash collection corner."

Deg! Somehow something awakened inside Ayase's mind. Imagining Tsukiya and the stranger met seemed so familiar—yes, something like that had ever happened before. And the stranger looked similar to Kanou. In a way, he looked like a younger version of Kanou. It reminds him of something. The stranger didn't feel like a stranger at all.

_Rainy days… trash cans… a stranger was sitting on top those garbage sacks… umbrella to share… and his face was bleeding_.

The guy… he knew the guy.

It was Kanou.

Ayase regained his memory about how they met.

****************************

* * *

When Kanou came home, he was surprised to find nobody welcomed him. "I am home!" he shouted, but it's only two voices answered in unison, "Welcome back!" without bodies. Curiosity filled him and he came inside.

He found Ayase was walking out from the guest room.

"Why didn't you welcome me?" Kanou was rather angry, while grabbing Ayase's hips. "Usually…"

"Sshh." Ayase put his finger on top Kanou's lips to silence him. "Don't be too loud. You'll wake him up."

"…Him?" Kanou starting to feel some rage filled him. "What him?"

"Tsukiya helped a fainted boy today." Ayase smiled weakly. "But on top of that, Kanou…"

"Yes?" Kanou swallowed unconsciously. Ayase looked different. Ayase acted different. What happened?

"I remembered." Ayase whispered. "I remembered it all."

"Remember what?" Kanou asked himself and Ayase. "What?"

"How… we met. Why did you say I did help you before…" Ayase blushed. He looked down.

Kanou was stroke by lightning. He felt like he was winning a main prize lottery. Ayase remembered! He hugged his wife closer and proceeded to kiss him, but Ayase stopped him.

"Remembered how you say that if I remember… my debt is all gone?"

Kanou went stiff. Ayase's words made him chilled to the bone. Ayase didn't return his hug. Ayase was staring seriously at him. He couldn't say anything.

"…So? You want to leave me now?"

Silence followed, but Kanou was ready to pounce on Ayase if the blonde said yes. He was ready to make Ayase fainted and locked hi inside the room forever. He doesn't care if Ayase hate him, but he will never let his beautiful wife go away.

"Mom! He woke up!" suddenly Tsukiya's voice filled the void in the room. Ayase flinched and pushed Kanou away, hurrying into the room. Kanou was left outside, felt rejected and… scared. _What the hell?_ Ayase remembered, and Kanou should be happy. _But what the hell? Leaving him?_ Ayase is going to leave him?

DON'T JOKE AROUND!

Kanou rushed into the room, ready to make Ayase melt in his arms when he realized the stranger inside the room. 'It' was a boy, but the face… it something he knew so well.

It was like looking at himself when he was 14.

"Wha…who are you?"

The boy in the bed looked suspiciously at Kanou. "Who _are_ you?" he asked arrogantly, staring at Kanou.

"Hey brat, this is my home and I deserved to know."

"Yeah, but isn't it polite to said your name first before asking mine?"

They were staring hard at each other. Ayase and Tsukiya felt awkward. They were so similar to the extend that Kanou looked like he was staring to his own image in the mirror.

"Fine. I'm Kanou. Who are you, brat?" he scratched his hair.

"Kanou? Kanou Tsumoku?" The boy suddenly jumped over the bed and came onto him. "The one who had beaten my mother?"

"Who's your mother?"

"Miya. You should know her."

Kanou felt chill and adrenaline rushed back. Shit, so many surprises in just so short time. He grabbed the boy's clothes and looked closely. "What? You are her son?"

"Yes! And I am searching for you!"

"For what?"

"Tell me, help me. I'll pay you as many as you like, but help me get over her shadow." The boy was still arrogant; but somehow there was a pleading tone in his voice that made people realized that he was at his limit.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You… are what, sorry? Her son?"

"Yes."

Kanou paled. He never knew his mother has another child who looked like him, even. Thinking back, wasn't she had that cervical cancer? She shouldn't have any child. Judging from his age, he should have been born after the cervical cancer was diagnosed. And how on earth he looked exactly like him? He never touched Miya—no, never. It made his spine stood up straight.

So it's either a sperm bank, or a cloning project.

"… let's talk it out slowly." Ayase gently pulled Kanou's hand from the stranger's clothes, and pushed them to the living room. "Let's talk in peace. I will get some tea first. Tsukiya, can you help me?"

"Yes, mom." She followed her mother, half amused how her mother can control the situation and half wondering who was this 'Miya' they talked about.

************************

* * *

"So, tell me from the start." Ayase smiled. "Who is your name?"

"Richard."

"How old are you?"

"14 this year."

"And… why were you on top the garbage place?" Tsukiya asked quickly.

"I was running from Alfred's bodyguard. I was in Japan for a business meeting, but I really need to meet you, Kanou Somuku." He stared at the biggest beast in the room, who was now sitting silently while refusing to see the stranger, nor his family.

"All right. You want to see me. So what?" Kanou growled while still looking away. "You are her son? You couldn't be! She was having this fucking cancer and she couldn't reproduce! Where were you come from?"

"I don't know. Mother said I am her son. And I am here to ask you to help me free from her shadow. I don't want to be her dog forever."

"Dog?" Tsukiya asked softly. Somehow this Richard guy sounded so pitiful.

"I am her successor. She made me do everything after she died. And I don't want it anymore. So I want you to help. I can pay you handsomely for that. I have savings."

"I don't care about that. But I want to get it straight—you are 14, the same as Tsukiya?"

"Yes."

"And were you born in a laboratory or something?"

Richard shook his head. "Nonsense. I never care where I was born, but I know I was born in Japan."

Kanou rubbed his temple. Something smelled fishy. This couldn't happen, unless…

"What's your birthday?"

"…3, March."

"That's my birthday too!" Tsukiya shocked. "I am 14, and I was born on 3 March!"

Richard looked at the girl, and somehow something felt connected. Kanou looked at Ayase. "I remembered… that the boy died… am I mistaken? Oh shit, I forgot… the hospital was Miya's old friend's… "

Ayase looked at his husband's eyes and gasped. Ayase closed his mouth. "…No way."

"No fuckin' way." Kanou sighed. "You… who is your father?"

"Mother never told me. She said I don't need one." Richard answered straight away, but there were some hint of bitterness in his voice. Ayase started to produce some tears.

"…Tsumoku…?" Ayase swallowed hard. "Are you Tsumoku?"

"Who's that?" Richard asked straight. "I am Richard."

But Ayase couldn't content his feeling and he rushed, to embrace the boy. The boy flinched when he received the sudden embrace, but then gradually received it passively. Ayase continued to hug the boy as tight as he could.

The boy he thought has gone all along is living! And now he is inside his arms… That's why Ayase felt a familiar feeling for this boy. The boy _is_ his son, the other twins who stated lifeless when he gave birth 14 years ago. He thought he had lost him forever.

"Shit. I never expect this." Kanou smacked his forehead. "I should have known. Mother wouldn't stop until she gets what she wants. She had made the hospital given us a dead baby… another baby. You are taken away… God. She was… Shit. I feel like murdering her again now."

"Dad? Mom?" Tsukiya was rather scared and fazed about the sudden growing of the situation. "What happened?"

"Remember your dead twin brother?" Kanou smiled bitterly. "Now he is in front of you."

Tsukiya paled. She looked at her mother and the boy inside his arms. She stared at her weeping mother and at the stranger who looked like her dad. The stranger… is her long lost brother.

What… is this? She felt a mixture of excitement, happy, sad, fear and insecurities.

What… is this? Richard felt weird, but warm in Ayase's embrace. It was a first time somebody embraced him like that, and suddenly he missed a mother figure. Not his Miya-mother, but somehow… this lady was his mother _all along_?

Ayase couldn't content his happiness and sadness. The boy whom he thought had died because of his incompetence was sitting there, in his arms.

Kanou sighed. He felt like everything was too sudden. This boy, his other child? _Shit!_ And he remembered why he was irritated.

"_Remembered how you say that if I remember… my debt is all gone?"_

Kanou felt his body went cold.

* * *

Review please~!


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for people who had read this. basically nothing changed, only a minor spellin check. you can jump to the next. _

_For those who havent read, This chapter filled with long paragraphs. So for health purposes, I recommended bigger font and read it 30 cm from the screen with sufficient lighting. _

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

The two figure were walking together like a duck and its duckling. Ayase was actually bothered abit by it since he couldn't move as freely as he wanted to cook, but Richard just didn't let go of his apron, following him like a shadow.

Tsukiya followed the two figures moving around the kitchen. She stared at her twin brother, whom since 'that night' never fails to follow her mother everywhere. Some mixed feelings filled her chest. She had already a week to figure it out.

The first feeling (beside awkwardness—and it didn't need to be explained) was insecurity. She never has to compete for attention. Her nature as the only child pampered her as the sole winner of attention. But the stranger took most of those. She couldn't complain, though. She understood her mother's feeling of need to make up for the whole lost 14 years, and she found Ayase letting the so called twin brother Richard to be beside him for almost 20 hours a day.

The remaining 4 hours were what was demanded by her father, whose jealousy couldn't win against his wife; but succeeded in compromising 4 hours in bed (and Richard will be outside the door the first thing in the morning, waiting for his mother). Nonetheless, Ayase looked after Richard more than he looked after Kanou or Tsukiya. Tsukiya must put up with the fact that now her mother was too busy engaging the son in a conversation rather than hearing about his daughter's daily happenings. They have 14 years to catch up, and honestly, Tsukiya was always shocked to hear what kind of 14 years her twin had gone through. It sounded easy from his mouth, but the story was more like a horror than a childhood memory. Honestly, those stories were more amusing than daily happenings of a 14 years old teenage girl.

Her father, as expected, was against it. But somehow her mother have this strange thing against her father that made her father couldn't speak back. Kanou was forced to stay silent after he looked at Ayase's stern eyes. So Kanou tried another way. He tried to separate the boy from his mother by engaging him and Tsukiya in a heated discussion of business. It was a wrong move. Richard's knowledge was as good as Kanou, and far better than Tsukiya. Once again Tsukiya found herself in silent while her father and her twin brother spoke something beyond her world. She understands the main thing, but since she has neglected the business world per favour of archery. Now she sees what actually theory and real world differences. She couldn't comment on anything since Richard, whom was used to do this since he could answered a phone call, had this amazing ability of calculating everything from all sides. Even Kanou was in awe for a minute with his son's ability. He knew it; her mother ability to create an effective monster was formidable. And since then, Kanou had enjoyed the company of his long lost son, just a bit more than he would admit.

The second feeling was fear. Yes, she feared him. Not only his physique intimidating, Richard has this strange charm that made people held their breath around him. It was useless against Kanou and Ayase, of course, but it worked like wonders to Kuba borthers, Gion and the Kudo-Someya couples who came 2 days ago to celebrate the long lost boy. Gion was more honest; he stood frozen in front of Richard and thought he was a Kanou who had a plastic surgery to become younger. Someya was in awe, although a bit scared, commented that she knew it immediately that they are father and son. Kudo was ready to run, scared to hell when he saw two Kanous. Yes, one was bad enough, let alone two. Kuba Misao, as usual, showed no attention while his older brother went pale for the whole night. Facing these reactions, Richard was as stoic as a stone. He kept his cool and greeted them like business acquaintances. Her twin bother only smiled at his mother and frowned at any other human. Funny when you see him following Ayase everywhere, the only time people would remember that Richard was in fact, only 14 years old boy. The twin brother seemed to have transformed to a Cerberus from hell, guarding their mother. It seemed that her brother have this need of being useful to somebody. Judging from his stories, their grandmother (a.k.a. Miya) had planned a firm believe that he must be useful to someone. Just a person. And now he chooses Ayase.

The third was happiness. Yes. Somehow, she found out a part of her which was missing all these years. She had this strange feeling of longing someone whom she knew well, even before she was born into the real world. A part of her who knows and understands her likes she understands them. She was really happy to have a sibling, someone whom she could call family to, like all her friends. They have decided to send Richard to Tsukiya's school next Monday (despite Richard's refusal. He was still aware of his butler, Alfred's chasing him and he didn't want to show himself that much to public. However, Kanou has made him surrendered by pointing out that a student who doesn't go to school was useless. It was almost resulted in a fight, but luckily Ayase could order both of them to calm down.) Although she admit she was afraid Richard might stole the spotlight, Tsukiya was still happier to show everyone how wonderful her brother was. She has grown proud of her brother, with his strong built, his manner, his charm, his intelligence, his soft side. Richard was always polite to her, treating her like a lady. Secretly she had put back her slight crush when she saw him. She thought he was a wonderful man, just exactly like his father, whom she could spend the rest of her life with. But now she knows that it shouldn't happen, or they will be labelled incest. And the crush has developed into a sibling love. She was a soft girl, after all. After listening to all those stories of his childhood, all she wanted to do was to comfort him in her arms. But her mother had done the job beautifully, even better than she could. So she stepped back and cheered him up like what she thought a sister will do.

Other feelings were also there, but since it wasn't that important or clear, she dodged them from her mind straight away. She sighed. It's a complicated feelings, but it's what a family is.

___

"He will be your classmate starting today. He is Richard Tsumoku-Kanou, and he is Tsukiya's twin. Please help him to adapt to our class!" The cheerful homeroom teacher told the whole class. A lively class it was, everybody cheered and put their attention to the so called twin of their class' queen.

What they expected betrayed them. There stood a man with no delicate waist and pretty face like Tsukiya—instead, there stood a beast, scary looking but charming to the point of haunting. Richard didn't smile nor speak; he simply went passed everybody and stood beside the table next to his sister.

"Move."

The guy who sat there, Moriyama, 14, have a crush on Tsukiya for more than 1 year and was thanking God for the seating system that made him seated beside his imaginary girlfriend, stood straight away and complied with the order. Richard sat there and sighed.

"Continue the class."

It never ceased to irritate him. A class where people learn how bacteria separate themselves, or how the derivatives of equations could make a better future (aside from good marks for report cards), all seemed meaningless. Why people spend their time here, studying everything in general? Why don't people just study what they need to excel and ignored the other? But judging from the faces around him, he was once again stuck between loved children who know nothing harsh of the world. The evidences were there, the smile, the eagerness of something new, and the simple minded people which reminded him of his own class. They are loved and they are fools; just like his supposed sister.

He was sceptical. He just doesn't understand why they could be this guard less. Why can they smile to stranger? Why can they accept something that might be useless to them? Why do they expect him to smile back when they don't even give him anything in return? All his life was filled with stern scolding and teaching. Everything was give and take, money in charged. All his so called friends were people who was hired and paid handsomely to accompany, guide and protect him. He knows no more of his bodyguard as much as he knows his friend. Nothing mattered because they came and go; nobody really there to stay with him. He was use to the loneliness and he liked it better.

The whole day passed like a stretched inelastic rubber. Long and hard, with nothing to do and he felt like he was wasting his time. He could be beside his mother, the woman whom he knew now is a man, but nonetheless still looked like a woman outside. He could be more useful beside him, guarding him and protecting him. Or maybe he could help his beastly father to make some business prepetition. But he liked his new mother better. He smelled good, he was so soft, and he will smile to him 20 hours a day. He patted Richard's head just like what Richard expected from his imaginary mother. He let Richard followed him and clutched a small part of his apron without being angry, unlike his Miya-mother (whom now said to be his grandmother) who always scold him whenever he tried to touch her. He felt like he was now in a sugary world where a mother was a soft, pretty and a kind being rather than a hard, scary and stern witch.

Talking about his father, he couldn't say much. He couldn't say he liked him. They were too similar to be good companion. But he understood straight away that his father possessed a charisma like him, or maybe even greater. Kanou had shown him what a father should be—great, strong and motivating him to surpass what his father had achieved. To him, somehow the decision of searching Kanou Somuku was the best decision ever. Not only he could be with the soft mother, he could feel how it is to have a goal too.

Not to mention his sister. Cute, yes. Delicate, yes. Similar to his mother like he was similar to his father. Pretty, yes. Smart, … well, almost. But what amused him were her cheerfulness and her positiveness. She has this reverse charm of his. When he could charm people to scare him, she could charm people to like her. And he noticed her awkwardness to him. He sighed. If only they were not sibling, he might have hit on her. She was good in his standard.

But the most important thing… sitting together side by side like this was how it supposed to be. He had found the missing part of him. And it felt good to be together again.

_________

Tsukiya smiled to her brother. The day has passed in fun. All her classmates were in awe when they talked about her brother. She was right; he stole the spot light straightaway. But Richard himself didn't seem to care, and it added to the cool image of his.

They were walking side by side. Naturally, Richard took the side beside the road, so he could protect his sister if something happened. It wasn't calculated, but somehow both of the realized something. They were always meant to walk together. They are twins; they came together and if possible, leave together. They shared the same womb space and they will be sharing the same house for half of their lives. They were deprived from the togetherness and now they were unconsciously trying to make up for that. And just by walking side by side in silent, they are mending the bond which once broken by distance.

For once, Richard smiled. _Thank you. _Tsukiya blushed a bit, smiling back.

They don't need words. They understand each other.

But the bond was broken once they returned. Some men in black were standing in front of the door, and Richard realized what happened straight away. His butler was there, walking out of the door. He smiled when he saw his young master and bowed deeply.

"Welcome back, young master. It's time to go home. There is a very important meeting in 17 hours."

"Back off, Alfred. What are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you, young master. Have you had a lovely one week holiday?"

"…. So you purposely let me go for a week, huh?" Richard smiled bitterly. "Just like you." So his butler just let him off his hook for the whole week. Richard thought that he had finally outsmart his butler, but it seemed that Miya's claws on him was still firmly planted there.

"Yes, young master. And now we must hurry." Alfred signed the bodyguards to catch Richard. But Richard stared hard at them and they stopped out of fear.

"I don't have any intention to go with you."

"But where will you want to stay, young master?"

"I now have my own family and home. I don't need that home. Fuck yourself another successor."

Alfred smiled. "How are you so sure about that? Young master… do you think this place as your home? Do you think they will receive you? I have just talked to the madam inside and he agreed to let you go for 50 millions dollars."

Tsukiya went paled. The butler and his bodyguards were scarying her, however when he mentioned their mother, it sounded weird. It's impossible. Her mother wouldn't let Richard go for money! It's impractical for her mother, who was the happiest when Richard was found, to let him go just like this!!!

"Don't believe him! He is lying!" Tsukiya shouted. "Mom! MOM! If you are inside, answer me! MOM!!!" Tsukiya screamed to call her mother, but Ayase didn't call back. And Tsukiya was caught by Alfred's strong clutch. He prevented her from entering the house.

"What did you do to him?" Richard spoke coldly, ignoring his sister whom now was caught by Alfred.

Alfred smiled. "He was just hiding due to embarrassment of selling his son to us by a mere 50 millions dollars."

Tsukiya screamed, "NO WAY!!!! You must have done something to mom!"

Richard took his step into the mansion. Alfred unexpectedly let him in, and Richard saw what his butler meant.

Ayase was sitting and staring into emptiness on the sofa, while three suitcases full of cash lying opened on the table in front of him. Two cups of coffee proved that they had been chatting for sometimes. Richard looked at the blond man.

"…Mom?" he whispered softly. "Mom? Is that true?"

Ayase didn't reply, sitting in silent, immobile. Richard could see the mark of tears on his cheeks, but they had dried. He didn't seem to listen anything at all, just like what he used to be when he learned how his other son died. But Richard didn't know him back then, and he took the silent as a yes.

"..Shit. I thought you were the real deal." Richard smiled bitterly to his hand. "I thought I could finally have someone who loved me without money involved. But how stupid am I, expecting that?"

He walked back, as strong as he could, and went out.

"Prepare the plane, Alfred. I have a meeting in 17 hours."

Alfred smiled and bowed. "Yes, young master. It has been prepared. Please use the lifts to the car."

Alfred let the girl go and went with his young master. Tsukiya was frozen for a while but she regained her composure and went in. she found her mother and asked him to stay strong, but when she touched him, Ayase was almost as cold as ice.

Then she realized that Ayase has fainted long before Richard came in.

* * *

_i am really sorry for being such a lousy author. _

_next chapter will explain something... i believe. _

_Thank you for the support (especially from jpngh1234, Onige-a, See1Like and others, i am sorry i couldnt spell all name here)_

_I am out of my depression~!! WOHO~~!!!_

_Next!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter was rather dark. i guess. and full of one sided feelings. I have started to try explaining each character's own point of view. _

_Anyway, I think my slump has gone and i am back with more ideas. _

_enjoy!

* * *

  
_

"How is he?" Someya asked Tsukiya, who now was crying beside the bed where Ayase lies. Tsukiya, half crying, answered.

"Mom is fine… they just gave diagnosed her…They said that he got the PTSD and side-effect of wrong hormone supplement."

"PTSD? Post-Traumatic Disorder?" Someya bite her handkerchief. "What happened?"

"The butler came and took Richard away." Tsukiya whispered. "I don't know the detail, but when I came home, mom was already fainted."

"And what about the wrong supplement?" Someya looked worriedly at the pale Ayase, once boy now has turned into a man, although still maintaining his delicacy and beauty. "Do you mean he ate the wrong thing or something?"

"Apparently the butler gave something to mom's beverage… I saw two cups. The doctor said that the drink was drugged with an opposing hormone, so mom's body lost its motor control for a while. But he will be all right, they said. The only thing need to be worried on is the PTSD."

"Oh, my…" Someya bite her handkerchief harder. She just couldn't comprehend anymore of catatonic Ayase. It was so bad last time when Ayase was in that state, the frail body became hollow and lifeless, bone underneath skin. She just couldn't bear to see the tortured Kanou who sat beside the boy, whispering words of love and promise to awaken his wife. Ayase whom she knew was a frail boy, and it was true that since he got pregnant with the twins, Ayase get even weaker. But these years had passed and Someya thought Ayase was strong enough now. She was wrong. The Ayase in front of her was as worst as he could be, pale as ghost, with many cables of IV struck into his skin. She wondered how long Ayase will last in this kind of condition.

"calm down." Someya cuddled the crying girl in her arms. Tsukiya welcomed the embrace with sobbing into the pretty okama's kimono. "Tell me… how about Richard? The other twin?"

"He… he went away with them…" between her sobbing, Tsukiya explained to her. "He… he thought… mom sold him for 50 million dollars… Someya-nee-san… what if mother won't open his eyes anymore? What if… I am scared!"

"fif…50?" Someya asked softly while patting the small girl. "It's all right, dear… calm down; your mother will be ok. Calm down… it's fine. Ayase will be all right." Someya whispered softly, although she herself wasn't really sure on that.

Fifty million dollars? Ayase wasn't that kind of materialistic person. He won't sell his own son. Someya could bet her life on that, remembering the kind of shock Ayase suffered when he knew he lost the boy.

She sighed. She just couldn't believe Kanou's mother. A beast as she was, she always does something worse beyond Someya's imagination.

Hope Ayase will be fine.

__________

Richard closed the meeting. The 5 men inside the room smiled politely and went out of the room. Alfred stood beside him, bowing.

"Young master, since you had a week of holiday, there is more matters waiting for your attention than usual."

"Bring them to my office."

"Yes, young master. Would you like your lunch too? Or do you want to rest because of the jet lag?"

Richard looked through the butler, to the wall. No. if he have any spare moments now, he will think back to his mother's betrayal. So he better work.

"No. Get my lunch with the documents. I will be back after washing my face."

"Yes, young master."

Richard raised from the chair and walked pass the butler. He entered the male toilet and touched the tap sensor, with started the cold water to rush down. He splashed some of the cold water onto his face. It's so cold and made his head clearer a bit.

He looked into the mirror. Now he could see the resemblance of him and his father, that Kanou Somuku guy. They have the same face structure, same hair and eyebrow colour, same nose, similar eyes… but he had his mother's lips.

He bites his lower lips. The whole plane journey back was painful. The aftershock filled him with a lot of feelings, but honestly, he felt like betrayed. He felt disappointed. He felt hurt. He felt sad. He felt awful.

His fingers were typing continuously and his eyes were always into the laptop with so many things he needed to do in order to make up what he had missed in the whole week. But his chest was throbbing and his mind was somewhere else. The image of his mother … well, _that_ _man_, sitting immobile in front of the table with the 50 million dollars… rushing through his head like a movie clip.

Flick. _He sold you for 50 million dollars. _Flick. _Do you think you can call that place home? _Flick. _Do you think they will receive you? _Flick. _Richard, what do you like to eat? I will make it for dinner. _Flick. _I am glad you are my brother. _Flick. _Not bad, kid. You learned all this from that bitch?_ Flick. _Who's your name? _

His mother… no, _that man_, smiled. _Who's your name? _

_Why… are you concerned about me?_ Richard remembered he asked the man whom he though was a woman. The woman/ man smiled.

_Because I think you need it. You have been going through something bad, didn't you? _

Those arms went around him and patted his head.

_You have done your best. Good child._

He knew that the woman/ man was his mother. His _real_ mother. The one he imagined long time ago when he was alone inside the nursery with business books everywhere and nobody in sight. The one he thought was lost. The one who supported him all along in his imagination, especially when he wanted to cry since nobody, even his Miya-mother, will ever hold him and told him they love him. the one who made him believed that he wasn't alone in the dark. The imaginary mother who walked with him through the kindergarten gate when all other kids have one real mother in their arms.

The one who whispered into his ears and told him he had done his best, he was a good child. The one who always cuddled him in his dreams when he felt asleep after tired of crying alone. The one whom always smiled encouragingly beside him when his Miya-mother scolded him.

Was it all just a play? All lie?

He thought she/he was the real thing. The whole week he was filled with happiness he never felt for 14 years. The affection. The smile. The warmth. The comfort. The soft voice. The smile. The nice food. The attentive and supporting conversation. The nice family gathering. The smile. The new family. The laugh. The carefree atmosphere. The father. The sister. The… real mother.

The smile.

He bites his lips deeper.

_Real man doesn't cry. Only useless people cry. _Richard told himself.

But if he could be honest, the whole week seemed like a beautiful nightmare. When he opened his eyes, everything was gone. _Look,_ Miya voice came from the back of his head, telling him. _I have told you. Money rules everything. Without that, nobody cares about you. Nobody, even your own family. _

She was right. If they care, they would be searching for him since 14 years ago. If they cared, he wouldn't have to be here with Alfred. If they did care, they would have just ignored Alfred's offer of 50 millions. Honestly, if it was money they wanted, he had a lot of more money in his private bank account. He could even buy Kanou's enterprise and helped him. If they wanted money, he could give everything! But will… will they stay when they know he didn't have any money left one day?

Richard closed his eyes and splashed more water onto his face. She was right. Well, it will be nice if somebody did tell him they care without asking him for money. But that couldn't happen in reality. He should just forget it. It's just a weakness he must conquer. He doesn't want to be useless and brooding over the feelings. It's just a week worth of dream.

But he wanted to, really, to just go back into that week forever.

_________

Kanou went into the room and faced with his worst fear.

"How is he?" he asked slowly. It's like the calm weather before storm. "Who… THE FUCK MADE HIM LIKE THAT???"

"Calm down, danna-sama." Someya shush the man. "Your daughter was sleeping. She was crying non stop and now please let her have a moment of rest."

Kanou grabbed Ayase's cold hand and pulled it to his mouth, unconsciously kissing it. "… Wake up, Ayase…"

"It's all right, danna-sama. The doctor said he was OK physically. But we were afraid about the PTSD."

"Shit!" Kanou swore into the hand he was holding. "Ayase… please open your eyes…" he reached to the sleeping man's face and stroked the cheek gently. "Ayase, wake up and tell me what happened…"

Maybe it was age, maybe it was time. But in Someya's eyes, suddenly Kanou looked older than usual.

"I heard from your daughter that the butler came and took Richard away. He was the one who triggered the shock and he made Ayase drunk the drugged tea. That butler also left you guys with 50 million dollars cash. I think he was trying to make it like you sold Richard for that money. I doubted the boy went away still thinking you guys as his real family anymore. Poor boy. And Ayase… he was given the reverse medication for his hormone, that's why he lost consciousness for a while. But he should be ok soon."

Kanou sighed. That butler… he couldn't be taken lightly. That butler did made a pact with him that he wouldn't let Kanou met in any kind of connection with Miya anymore, using some dirty tricks. That butler was actually _her_ right hand, no wonder he had no heart too.

"_Remembered how you say that if I remember… my debt is all gone?"_

Kanou's chest throbbed a bit. Is this it? Is this the answer he had been waiting since the week before?

After Richard's arrival in their live, the amount of time Ayase gave him was considerably less than usual, but he was trying to cope with it. Mainly because he understood the need of Ayase to made up the whole 14 years with that lost boy, but also… he was afraid that if he pushed Ayase to follow what he wanted as usual, Ayase will in return use the statement to run away from him, or worse, break up with him.

He knows that Ayase wouldn't ask for divorce, especially after Tsukiya and Richard were there, but who knows? There was always this part of Ayase he never understands. The other part of Ayase who woke up in the middle of the night just to stared at him strangely. Maybe Ayase didn't know that he realized the stare. But definitely it wasn't the usual loving gaze. It was more like a calculating, a stranger's gaze.

Maybe Ayase was calculating his whole life? Kanou admitted that after they met, Ayase didn't have the freedom. But Kanou could also say to himself that he had given security, love and family to Ayase. So it should be ok. Maybe Ayase was thinking who was this man; who was sleeping beside him; who made love to him until Ayase had to go against nature and conceived a twin. Maybe Ayase was regretting the life he has now?

He didn't know. And he was afraid to know. What if actually Ayase wanted to run all along?

He sounded so firm when he told Kanou that he remembered.

"_Remembered how you say that if I remember… my debt is all gone?"_

Kanou smacked his forehead. Shit.

"…Ka…kanou…san?"

The weak voice called Kanou from his train of thoughts. He looked up, and smiled.

"Yes. Are you ok? You are finally awake."

Ayase had finally woken up from his sleep and smiled weakly. "I am fine… already. By the way… why am I inside the hospital again?"

"You didn't remember? You fainted because of the drug Alfred gave you…"

"Alfred? Who…?"

"He was Miya's butler… and he came to take Richard away. But please don't hink too much. I will make sure I get Richard to come home…"

"Wait." Ayase softly clutched Kanou's hand. "Who… who is Richard?"

Kanou was frozen for a second.

_________

"It is the temporary selective amnesia." The doctor looked into Ayase's eyes. "He forgot a fraction of memory. Usually it came after a shock of PTSD, like a sign that he wanted to forget something."

Kanou frowned and clenched his fist.

"It's better to let the patient regain the memory back with his own effort and not pushed. The thing is, if he suddenly remembered, he might get his PTSD back and may further result in lost of permanent memory."

Someya was busy thanking the doctor while Kanou stayed silent, stared at Ayase.

"Kanou…san?" Ayase whispered and touched his spouse's face. "Kanou san, I am sorry for being…"

"Nothing to forgive, Ayase." Kanou smiled, patting the worried blonde. "Just rest and make sure you regain your health quickly."

"Yes, I will." Ayase smiled. "I don't want to make you more worried of me… and I think the hospital bill also expensive… I am sorry I always ended up in hospital… Oh my, how many do I own you now?"

DeG! Kanou's heart skipped a beat.

"Didn't you… remember how we met in the first time?" Kanou asked slowly. "I thought you know the condition…"

"…?" Ayase tilted his head. "But I thought the auction wasn't our first meeting?"

Kanou stared to the blonde's blue orbs.

"Look at me, Ayase. Tell me… do you remember how we met?"

"…?" Ayase stared. "Did I remember it and then forget it again?"

Kanou sighed, out of luck, out of relieve, out of fear.

Is this… a karma? Or fate is smiling at him?

Ayase didn't remember equals to Ayase who still bounded to him. but Ayase also forgot about Richard, and Kanou knew that if some day, suddenly Ayase remembered and suddenly regretted the thing, Ayase wouldn't last. So Kanou needs to bring the boy back before Ayase remembered. But, if Ayase remember about Richard, he will also remember about the meeting and then…

Oh shit.

Kanou clutched Ayase's hand hard. Ayase forgot the memories that he wanted to forget. Is… is meeting him was also one of the memory Ayase wanted to forget? Is it because of that first meeting Ayase ended up living with Kanou? Or is it because Ayase wanted to bind himself to Kanou?

And should he take Richard back? If he didn't take Richard back, it might be not fair on the poor boy's side, but on the other side… Ayase might not regain his memory and in a way, that's also good…

Kanou kissed Ayase abruptly. Ayase blushed, and tried to wriggle, but he sensed the sense of helplessness in the kiss Kanou gave him. Ayase realized it and kissed back, calming his husband.

Someya smiled and hide Tsukiya's eyes from the affection display, although she was still sleeping soundly in her lap.

* * *

I love to end the chapter with Someya-san smiling. dont you think so?

As usual, i couldn't write more than 4 pages. so there is a next chapter.

would you think it's better for Kanou to help Richard out or Richard out himself and blame it all on Kanou?

Love any reviews or ideas or opinion.

thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_Halo. sorry for the late update. My exam is tomorrow. _

_Please bear in mind that the twin were just 14. stubborn, egoist, but innocent... something like that. _

_thank you for all the reviews and support!  
_

Enjoy!

* * *

Tsukiya looked into the room.

She slept until a while ago, and when she woke up, she saw both of her parents sleeping peacefully on the small hospital bed. She could guess, as usual her father forced her mother to let him sleep together on the bed. Knowing her mother, he will resist only a bit and then will leniently let the father sleep in. She smiled. She was happy. It's not like it's a scene that people can witness daily.

She was fortunate to have a parents like them—weird, of course, since both o them are guys while one of them gave birth to her, but also affectionate to no end. She could feel the love between them, so strong sometimes it was embarrassing t see. Many of her classmates didn't have these, as most of modern parents didn't really have time to spend together or with their family, and with growing divorce rate.

She was truly lucky, truly bless.

But she will be better if she could share the feeling with his twin brother, whom sadly, left thinking that he was unloved. Tsukiya just could tell from the sudden drop in her chest. She saw how heart broken Richard was, when he went out and didn't even look back to say goodbye to her. As his twin… she just knew. And she felt guilty, as she was the only one who received all this happiness… she wants to share. Yes, she wants to share.

So now is her turn to go and help him out.

_____

She looked around, lost and scared. She has followed her sudden whim to spend all her money on a return ticket to America. She knew that her father and mother wouldn't come home for another 2 days at least, because her mother was still weak. And her father asked her to go home for she has school to go. They knew she could take care of herself, and she knew she should, since her mother needs care more than her now. But when she went home and found Richard's clothes in the drying machine, she just couldn't help it. She knew she needs to take him back home. This is his home.

So she went and checked her bank balance. Lucky for her, she gets a discount for young passengers, so it wasn't that expensive. She has her passport ready (they have went Hawaii once for holiday and she has her own passport) and she bought the ticket on whim. She knew Richard's address by searching in internet and asking help from her aunt Someya (after making her swore she wouldn't tell her father). She left a note saying she will be back in 4 days at most, so don't worry about her. She came to the country with only 100 dollar in her pocket and some good English language. The taxi itself has cost her around 70 dollars, so she was left with 30 dollars now. She knows it ill be hard for her to survive, but she will think about it later. She needs to find her brother first.

So she stepped into the building, it was so intimidating. The whole building looked posh and magnificent, people with formal suit and work clothes came and go. She was small for a 14 years old girl in Japan, but compared to America she felt like she was almost considered as a standard school. She gulped down and cam to the receptionist area.

"Ano…. Excuse me, may I speak to Richard-sama please?"

The lady on the reception table looked up and found no one. Tsukiya was a bit pissed and waved her hand to make her looked down.

"Ah, I am sorry, little girl. Are you searching for your father?"

"I am not li…" She is not Little Girl! But think about it, if she pretends to be a little girl and asked for her 'father'… "Yes. Can I speak to papa, please?"

"Ah, so cute~! Are you not American? Wait here, I got a candy for you." The lady smiled and gave her an apple toffee. "Who's your father's name?"

"His name is Richard."

"Richard… what's the family name?"

"I… I don't know." Tsukiya paled. Yes, she didn't know what Richard's current family name is. What should she do?

But the ldy took I the other way when she saw Tsukiya's face paled. She smiled and patted the little girl's head. "Don't worry, little girl. I will find your father for you."

Tsukiya smiled back. "Thank you!"

The lady blushed. Oh my, what a cute child! She should be an Asian, judging from her tone and accent, but she has blonde hair and blue eyes… so maybe she was mixed.

Tsukiya waited for the receptionist lady to find her 'father'. She licked her toffee, wondering whether her mother has returned home yet or not, or has her father found out about her running away from home to get Richard back. Maybe they hasn't found out yet, so she should calm down.

"little girl, what's your name?"

"It's Tsukiya!"

"Oh my, are you Japanese?"

"Yes."

"then your father should be Japanese too… but there is no Japanese named Richard today…"

"My father is an American!"

"Oh? That's make sense. Wait for me for a while." She went back and checked the name guess list. Tsukiya frowned. She knew that Richard wouldn't be in that list! He is the boss!

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Tsukiya tugged the receptionist's blazer. "I mean my father is the boss Richard…"

The lady turned back to see Tsukiya when suddenly some group of people came out from the lift. Tsukiya turned and saw Richard was in the middle of the group.

She suddenly ran towards the group of those black suites men and shouted, "Richard!!!!"

Richard turned around, and honestly he was shocked to found her sister, running towards him with a toffee in her hand.

"Tsukiya?"

[A/N : after this, all conversation, unless stated, are all in Japanese]

"Richard!!! Wait! I need to talk with you!"

Richard looked away. "I don't have anything to talk with you."

"But I do!"

"Then I don't."

People looked at them, in awe. It was the first time the saw their almighty boss acting like a teenager. And he talked more than he usually did. Who is this small girl that could make him acted like that?

"Richard! If you don't listen, I will…"

"You will what?" Richard asked, mocking tone filled his voice. People pinched themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. "I am not afraid."

"I WILL CRY!!!! UHHAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"

The sudden loud sound made the whole building shook. Richard paled and moved towards Tsukiya. He grabbed her by her hip and shouted, "Please stop!!!"

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU FREAK! Don't carry a lady by her waist like this! It's impolite!!!"

"Promise me you will shut up."

"I will if you listen to me first."

"Could you just go away? I don't want to listen anything ever again."

"I want to talk to you as your sister, idiot!"

"Don't you dare to call me idiot again…"

"Idiot! Idiot! What's wrong calling an idiot, idiot? You must listen to me, I am your sister!"

Richard gave up. He put Tsukiya down to her feet and sighed. "Fine. I will give you 10 minutes, is that enough?"

"No, I want 30 minutes."

"Hey, you are really…"

"And can I have some tea too? I am thirsty from shouting just now."

Richard shook his head. He took her sister by wrist and went to one of the café inside the building. After making sure that everybody will leave first and promising he will be there by 30 minutes, Richard sat down on the seat opposite of her sister, who was eating a croissant and drinking some hot chocolate.

"Thanks. You saved me." Tsukiya smiled. "It's hard to search for you, I don't know your family name."

"I don't have one. Richard is a code name."

"So what's your real name then?"

"…it's not your concern."

"Yes it is. But you can tell me later. I just want to talk about mom."

"… He is not my mom. He is only your mom. My mother is Miya."

"Stupid. Open your head, Richard. What have you seen in mom for the whole week? Do you think he will throw you away just like that? And for your information, dad has returned the whole money sum, cash, to your butler."

"… he said you guys have take it?"

"Your butler is lying. Can't you tell? And do you know that, actually, mom was drugged? Mom wasn't healthy to begin with. He has this therapy going on since he gave birth to us. And it was because he wanted to have us, he sacrificed his own body! Don't you understand how much he loves you and me?"

"Well, if he did love me, why didn't he search me for this whole 14 years? Why didn't he refuse the money? Why didn't he say anything???"

"Are you deaf? I told you he was drugged! He is in hospital right now, and he had temporary amnesia! Did you know that he was in a state of catatonic after she thought that you were dead? She was almost crazy! We were lucky she regain her health back and tried to cope with it. I know, these 14 years was hard on you, but… we were crying for you too. We never guessed that that mother of yours took you away from us! We only knew that you were a still birth! That's why I have spent my entire birthday in graveyard, just because we thought it wasn't fair only me have the happiness to celebrate birthdays! Cant you understand? We missed you, and we are more than happy when you come back!"

"Don't lie. I could sense that actually you don't like me taking the whole attention to myself last time…"

"Well, face it; I was the only child until you came. I am used to 100% attention, undivided for siblings of any kind. Then you came. I knew I was jealous. But I also knew I am happy! I missed you! I was sad when I saw your heart broken face last time! Look, if I don't like you at all, I wouldn't be here! Damn you to hell, I don't care if I don't love you! So please, look at me, Richard. Believe me."

"Why…should I?" Richard whispered weakly. Tsukiya knew he was on the verge of crying. She understood that he wanted to believe but a part of him warned himself to be aware of the possibility of betrayal ever again. Tsukiya bent over to hug the bigger boy.

"I am your sister. We shared the same womb. I could sense you and you could sense me. I love you. Mom loves you. Dad… maybe, but I know he likes you. You are no longer the unloved child…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Richard suddenly snapped and pushed Tsukiya down. "YOU NEVER UNDERGO WHAT I HAD! Don't you dare to talk like you understand!!! Do you think it's fun for me, having my feelings squeezed out every time I saw mother smiled to you? I have been so jealous the whole week, knowing there were so many things I missed from my own family? You guys laughed at something I didn't know, you guys talking about something I don't understand, you guys smiling like there will be tomorrow, carefree… everything I had never have in my life! Do you think I would want to go back there, torturing myself again over those sappy feelings?"

"Richard! Let me go!"

"Why should I listen to you? Just because you are my sister? What did we share? We only shared a same womb, for 9 months, that's all! What else? NOTHING! So don't you…" Richard was so angry that he couldn't think properly.

"That's why I am asking you to come back with us!" Tsukiya screamed. Now the whole guests in the café were looking at them. The manager wanted to help the girl, but since Richard was the owner of the building and everybody knew and feared him, nobody dared to move. "… give us a chance to know you!"

"Know me?" Richard smirked in disgust. "Why do you want to know me that much? It's annoying! I hate this… well, the easiest way to know somebody was via body contact…" Richard came closer to kiss his sister. Tsukiya screamed.

PLAK!

Richard grabbed the hand that slapped his cheek. It stings. He turned back; ready to scold when he saw Tsukiya was crying right now.

"You… silly… My hand's hurts… you silly…"

"If you understand, then scram. Don't ever come again."

"I don't want."

"...Why?"

"I have sacrificed my whole account for the ticket. I have sacrificed my tears for you. I have sacrificed my voice and my hand to slap you. You may felt hurt, but me too!!!" Tsukiya screamed, and hugged Richard. "I don't want to leave you alone ever again, Richard. You are not alone. You have me. Even if you don't believe our parents, that's fine. You still have me. I will stay beside you forever. I am your only sister. Believe me."

"…" Richard sat down taking Tsukiya on his knees. Tsukiya held the boy's head closed to her chest, whispering the same words again and again. Suddenly she could feel the boy trembled slightly, and her chest was wet. But she didn't stop whispering, gently patted the head of the trembling boy.

"It's all right. I will be beside you forever."

___________

"What….the .." Kanou smacked the table. He just found the note written by his daughter. Ayase paled.

"What is this…? Is she running away from home?" Ayase asked his husband. "Why?"

"To bring his brother back."

"…what? I thought…" Ayase couldn't take the shock and his knee went weak. Luckily Kanou caught him before he fell to the floor. Kanou gently took Ayase into the house and let him sat on the sofa.

"Ayase… maybe this will shock you, but our son… the one we thought was dead, is actually alive. He was taken by my mother the day you gave birth to him. We were given a faux body and buried some other kids. He is still alive now, in NY City."

"…So you are saying…" Ayase whispered weakly and suddenly cried. He closed his face with his hands, sobbing desperately. "…Tsumoku… is alive…?"

"yes, and now Tsukiya is there to get him back home."

"…did I forget these? Did I forget my own child?" Ayase sobbed into his hands, voice almost inaudible. "what else did I forget?"

"…nothing actually. But you said… that you remembered how we met and you demand me to… let you go…"

Ayase couldn't take it, he fainted. Kanou caught his body, and sighed. Why it all become so complicated? Why Ayase was so weak?

But now, his priorities were to get both of the lost children home. However, how could he leave the frail Ayase like this? He wouldn't survive if they go by plane for the whole 12 hours!

After he tucked Ayase into the bed, he called Someya. He knew his daughter will ask for help, and more than most, the chances are she asked Someya.

* * *

Not last. again.

I am sucked. i wouldn't say next time is the last since i don't want to give empty promises again.

But one thing, i am always in love with futago/futanari (twins) incest. FYI, my OTP for Harry Potter is Fred x George.

thank you for reading! As usual, review and feedback will be very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

A VERY LATE UPDATE~!

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND ENJOY~!!!

HOLIDAY IS OVER SOON. *CRIES*

* * *

"Richard sama, you know this has turned to be out of control…"

"Shut up, Alfred. I am no longer taking any advises from you. I only want a night out."

"But you do realized, sir; that the schedule is too packed for this… and this young lady is better off without you."

Tsukiya leered at the old butler.

"Who gave you the right to say that my brother is better off without me? Even God gave us the same birth canal from the same mother at the same day, so if you understand, just be quiet OK?"

"I believe I am not in the place to hear your order, young lady." The butler spoke politely and ignored the small girl. Tsukiya scowled, mumbling some insults she didn't really dare to spoke out.

Richard didn't know why, but he found himself smiling to the funny situation. The butler caught him smiling and he, too, smiled.

He (Alfred) had watched the small boy grew without a single affection. He had seen the boy grew alone, surrounded by encyclopedia, dictionaries, laptops, and documents. It's always for Miya, his lover. Miya was still beautiful until the day she died painfully on the bed; he cried a day after that. But he knew he needed to continue what she had done, so he continued guiding the small boy and the small boy had become a wonderful leader.

Yet, he knew he had raised a very bad monster with a very sad childhood. The boy never smiled. And he felt rather guilty about that. So when he saw the small boy smiled like just now, he felt a bit thankful to the small girl who made him smile.

But he won't let the small girl ruined what he had nurtured so long.

******

It was a luxurious mansion. Kanou, her father, was a man of money; they had more than enough. Ayase, her mother; was a man with no money, and he had taste what poverty was like, so Tsukiya was never raised in a luxurious way. Ayase made sure they lived a modest live, although sometimes Kanou did spoiled his little princess.

But when she saw what Richard called as his 'small home', she knew she should have expected no less. A pentagon, 4 times bigger than the mansion she lived now, filled with things from IKEA catalogue. Simply perfect, modern, simplicity; the whole thing was organized and created like imitation of a small IKEA showroom.

"…WOW."

"What? You want some water?" Richard asked casually while opening the super luxurious refrigerator. Tsukiya followed him closely.

"You live here alone?"

"Yeah. Mother—I mean Miya, she wanted me to be independent since I was 7. So she got me this."

"WOW. You are the most awesome 14 years old I ever know! You practically live and paid your own bill since 14! How awesome is that?" Tsukiya couldn't help but felt awe. This man is her brother, and her brother knew how to be a successful human just in his 10th year. Nice, she always adored successful people because she adored her father. Any man more successful than her wonderful father deserved to be praised (because she knew there just so little number of men like that left in the world).

"It's not awesome. It's too big for a seven years old." Richard spoke casually and served the water. "Do you want some snacks? I can call the room service."

"… sorry." Tsukiya realized that she just overstepped the boundary. Richard wasn't happy with all his achievement. He wanted to be free, normal. That's why he risked his life to meet their dad, just to ask how to free himself from Miya—their grandmother—clasp.

"What?" Richard smiled. "Why apologized? I don't get you—you are funny."

"I mean…" Tsukiya swallowed. "Sorry… I kept everything to myself. We should have shared our parents; I am… am really sorry I was the only one who's…"

"Who cares now?" Richard grabbed the phone. "I don't really think about that. I am glad you are here, anyway. So… what do you want? Usually I have some France dish for Fridays like this, but I am ok with anything."

Tsukiya grinned. Fine, if Richard wanted to cast everything like it was nothing, she could do it too. "I want pizza."

"Pizza? That junk?" Richard scowled. "You know how much calorie…. Yeah. I want that too." He was raised to be perfect and he couldn't touch 'junk' food; as his mother said. But his sister's smile made him somewhat rebellious.

"Have you ever eat Dominos (A/N: a brand of… uhm, economical pizza)? I heard they're good." Tsukiya smiled. "And cheap. My treat."

"HA! You said you don't have money…"

"I have 30 dollars left. And a pizza cost you about… 8? You can have 3 if you want."

Richard chuckled. He called the place and it was sent in 30 minutes. They enjoyed their dinner while watching the TV. Richard stared at the box. He never watched anything other than news and stocks from the box. But now he was watching a movie, a cheap comedy movie with a girl, who apparently was his long lost sister.

His sister is, he admitted, an attractive girl. She looked like their mother. Blonde hair (unusual for Japanese) framed a perfect face. Long eyelashes, brown, shading the perfect blue eyes. He wasn't a womanizer, he didn't like any woman after what he had with his… mother Miya, but he knew… his sister is a perfect beauty.

"ahahaha~! Look at that, Richard! He's so funny!!!!" Tsukiya turned to find Richard was staring at her intensely. She felt a bit self-conscious being stared like that, especially when he remembered his parents, and Richard looked just like her father; and she… looked like her mother.

She remembered how her parents would end up in bed when her father stared at her mother like that. The eyes were looking so intensely… making her feels… needed, wanted, and important.

"Richard… " She whispered when the eyes got nearer to her. Nearer, so near… "…No. we shouldn't…"

Their lips almost touched. Tsukiya closed her eyes. But the lips missed hers and fell down to her neck. She could feel his head on top of her shoulder, weak and surrendering.

"Let me stay like this."

She nodded to his plead. She sighed and pulled him closer, hugging him and patted him on the back. She stayed silent even though she felt her shoulder getting wet and the hands around her got tighter.

"You know… it's… sad? It's hard?" Richard suddenly whispered from her shoulder. "I know I wasn't supposed to think or admit I have weaknesses and I hate myself for being this weak; yet… why can't I have my freedom to cry, to shout, to smile, to be happy and to be mad? Can't I give up? Can I dropped everything and run, to your place where mother loves father and we have a father and I am not alone I have a sister and mother will love me and I will share the bed with a person where I could touch and it's warm unlike plastic?"

"Richard…"

"I always thought of dying. I wish I died sometimes. When the documents and projects came around and around like never ending circle, I wanted to jump out just to free myself and get a place to breathe. When will all that finished? I wondered whether I was chasing something inexistent. When I saw mother—Miya, dying on the bed, all I wanted was be a good son, but her last words were saying that she was disappointed in me, asking why am I not working and instead staying by her side. She was the only family I knew, and she told me she was… I hate it. I hate this. I hate everything. Why don't we go somewhere and forget everything?"

"ssh… it's fine." Tsukiya whispered, calming the inaudibly sobbing boy. "you have done a good job. She might not proud of you, but me, I am so proud. Mom and me, dad, we always went to the graveyard whenever it was our birthday. Because mom still loves you and he couldn't forgive himself because he thought you died because of his incompetence. He couldn't forgive himself, because he loves you. Trust me; he wouldn't sell you for anything. All those were done by your butler. Mom was still in hospital when I came here."

"… really?"

"They will come here. They will miss us. They will come. And you'll know how much you are needed, loved. We love you, Richard. We did. I am your sister, I never lied to my family ever."

"… Christopher Masahiro Kanou."

"What?" Tsukiya asked once again, she didn't quite catch the words.

"My name. Christopher Masahiro Kanou."

Tsukiya smiled.

******

They arrived faster than Kanou thought. Someya's father let them used the private plane he owned. The whole journey Ayase was fainted; yet once they reached the hanger, he woke up suddenly, just like he suddenly woken up from a nightmare.

"I am up." He said, shakily. "What did I miss? Where am I? And why am I here? Where is Tsumoku? Where is Richard? Tsukiya? Kanou-san? Kanou-san????"

He looked around for his husband, whom caught him straight away. Ayase started to desperately clutching to his husband's wrist. "Where am I???"

His face was pale and he was shaking. Someya tried to calm him down but was pushed away by Ayase. Kanou sighed painfully, kissing his wife's temple, trying to calm him down. "We are in NY, Ayase. We are going to get them back."

"Them?"

"Our children."

*****

Kanou entered the building where his children were supposed to be. It was morning, and the guard stopped them from entering he lift.

"Wait, sir." He grabbed Kanou's arm. "You can't go in without permission."

"I am here because I can, no time to talk and I will go into that damn elevator now. Scram."

"Sorry sir, we need to call police for trespassing private property, sir." The guard caught Kanou's other arm, but Someya touched the guard's hands in time.

"I am so sorry, but we need to get in… up, to Mr. Richard's place."

"Sorry ma'am, but his place is forbidden for public."

"I know, but we are here because we are his guests. He wants to meet us. Call him."

"We are not supposed to disturb him, ma'am. He is the VIP and we can only follow his order and not asked anything."

"Please." Suddenly Ayase's pleading voice was heard. The guard, Someya and Kanou turned back, to see Ayase walking slowly, albeit weak and tired, yet walking with all his might. "Please take me up to my children."

"Ma'am, I am sorry, we can't… and do you need a wheel chair?" the guard was stunned by the small frail (but beautiful) woman who entered so suddenly, while walking like she might faint any second.

"Please take me up to my son. Please. My son and daughter are upstairs. I am going to fetch them and take them back to our home. I am not… strong enough… but… hhh… I know… if you don't let me go up now… I will… I …will…"

Ayase fell down, straight to the floor, and Kanou panicked. He rushed to get his wife and suddenly the guard was helping him. Kanou snatched Ayase away from the guard's hands.

"Don't touch him."

"Kanou-san… I am fine. Just… get me to them. Please." Ayase smiled weakly, grabbing Kanou's neck weakly, but firm. Kanou understood straight away, taking his lover bridal style, rushed to the lift.

"Here." Suddenly the guard gave Someya a card. "With this card, level 20."

Someya uttered words of thanks and guided Kanou to the lift.

*****

"Somebody push the bell. Get it, brother." Tsukiya moaned, from the bed. They were woken up from a perfect slumber by the never ending bell. They slept in each other's arms for the whole night. Tsukiya scratched her hair and kicked her brother out of the bed. Richard was awake in a second, grunted because he was being kicked off his own bed. So much for having sister.

"…Who use the bell?" Richard sighed, getting up from the floor. Usually nobody used the bell; it's usually Alfred calling him with his BB to wake up. And it was 4 in the morning, who the hell pushing his door bell?

He opened the door reluctantly without even looking through the glass. And he saw Kanou, with his mother inside his arms. He stopped.

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly. "You want to fetch her? You want to separate us again?"

"I want to take you home." Ayase pulled his arm around Kanou's neck and freed himself. He stood straight and touched Richard's hand. "I am here to take both of you home. I am not selling you, I never sold you, and I want you two back home now."

"Who are you to tell me that?" Richard turned away; ready to lock the door back when Ayase suddenly slapped him hard.

"Go back with me. I am your mother; you spend the whole 8 months inside me, I gave birth to you, it was a pain in the ass to get you and your sister out of me, I am weakened because of you, and I have the right to tell you to follow me home now. Where is your sister?"

Kanou was silenced, and Someya was surprised that Ayase just barked like a real strict mother.

"She… she is inside." Richard answered stammeredly, surprised when he was suddenly scolded by the petite frail man.

Ayase walked into the room, sighing. Kanou was too surprised to move and he was blocking the way and Someya couldn't get in. Ayase continued.

"Good. Pack your things because we won't return here. You will live with us now. Make sure you have some clean clothes to change before we bought you another one. And your passport, don't forget that. Screw that butler of your grandmother's. Kanou-san, you will deal with him, can I depend on you?"

"Ye…yeah, Ayase."

"Richard; get your sister to pack too. We will go back soon…"

"Wait." Richard shouted, to stop Ayase. "I… I don't think I can go back yet…"

"Richard, Tsumoku… listen to me." Ayase smiled and took the boy into his arm. Richard resisted weakly before he surrendered inside those small arms. "Let's go home together. To our home."

"But … you don't want me …"

"Who said that? I missed you… I am sorry… It was my fault everything turned out like this. I was weak and I didn't try hard enough to stop this… but now I get you and you'll stay with me. I am not going to let you go again. I love you, my son. I do."

"…" Richard was silent and swallowed, enjoying the warmth of the hug and the kisses Ayase put on his cheek.

"Let us in." Kanou suddenly added, after considerably embarrassment. It wasn't like him to say anything to woe other people, moreover his son. "It was my fault too, I was too relief when Ayase was saved and I didn't think of anything else, such as the possibility of Miya separating you from us. So… let me make up for that and let us… be your parent. As your parent, act and protect you to make up the time we weren't like one. And I am fine if you couldn't accept me, but Ayase… please accept him. He insisted to have both of you when I wanted him to abort… well, it wasn't good for him, and it was his life or the child's. I am really sorry and I… do… love you."

Kanou blushed. Ayase smiled, feeling the awkwardness from Kanou. Richard was silent, didn't know what to do; suddenly the arms around him weakened and loosened. Ayase's breathe quickened and he whispered.

"Get your sister, we are going home and get me… my medicine…"

Ayase fainted to the floor (after those epic moments). His adrenaline ran out. Richard panicked when he felt his mother gave up in his arms. Kanou took over, taking his wife softly to the sofa.

"Let's go." Kanou growled. "Ayase needed to be hospitalized now and I don't want to risk another hospital owned by your butler's 'friends'. Get Tsukiya and Someya, could you help them?"

"Sure." Someya nodded, grabbing Richard's arm. "Hi, I am your… auntie(?). I'll help you pack."

"Is my mother OK?" Richard asked desperately to the okama. Someya smiled reassuringly.

"He is fine. He was just shocked and he wasn't in his best shape today. Anyway let's move. We need to get Ayase back into the hospital soon."

"I think… I need to stay here." Richard spoke out, directing it to his father. "I am sure Alfred wouldn't stay silent about this. He will search for me if he knew I am gone."

"I promise you and Ayase it will be fine. I will fight him once and for all." Kanou sternly answered.

"… Let me help you then." Richard smiled. Kanou smiled back. Someya got goose bumps. Seeing how both father and son smiling like they knew everything was really scary. They looked formidable.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER UNDER PROCESS. REALLY COME OUT SOON. I PROMISE I WOULDNT NEGLECT LIKE THIS TIME...

CYA~! (REVIEW PLEASE? fAVE~?)


End file.
